This invention relates to an automatic flash removal system for a mold. Historically excess flash or scrap which is formed during a molding operation has been removed manually or mechanically outside of the mold. The flash removal step requires additional time and/or labor and can increase the mold cycle time.
The invention provides for automatic flash removal inside of the mold without manual intervention. The mold can be operated continuously without stoppage for removing molding parts without flash, and molded parts do not have to be deflashed manually.
During molding flash forms around a flash retaining pin which is mounted on one of the mold parts in the flash area outside of the pinch line. The flash retaining pin holds the flash and the molded part against the mold when the mold opens, and a reciprocable ejector pin inside of the pinch line extends to break the molded part away from the flash along the pinch line while the flash is held by the flash retaining pin. The flash is automatically ejected by withdrawing the flash retaining pin or by extending a separate flash ejecting pin.